While Your Lips Are Still Red
by PoseidaxLunar
Summary: Takes lyrics from the song "While Your Lips Are Still Red" by Nightwish. SBRL slash.
1. 1

"_Sweet little words made for silence…"_

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I heard that canines are very loyal."

"Yes, Sirius. Dogs are very loyal to their owners."

"Then you own me, Remmi! That way I'll be forever loyal to you!"

Remus felt a fondness spread through his chest.

The two snuggled the night away in comforting silence.


	2. 2

"_Young heart for love, not heartache…"_

"Why does it hurt, Remi?"

"What hurts?" Remus furrowed his brows in concern. Secured Sirius tighter against his chest.

"My chest. I don't know why. I thought they said young hearts were for love, not heartache." Sirius paled. "I'm not getting old, am I?" He broke out of Remus' hold and frantically ran to the mirror, patting his face and checking for wrinkles.

Remus slowly got up and calmly wrapped his arms around his lover again. "No, love. Silly Sirius." He gently grasped Sirius' hands and guided them away from his face. Turned him around so he was facing Remus. Cupped his face, stared into his eyes.

"That's love. That's when you feel like you could spontaneously combust because your heart is just swelling, expanding, until you don't think your body can hold its size anymore. When you feel like you're drifting on a cloud, and you feel so giddy that you might even spare Snape some torture if he passes you, just because you're in a good mood. When you feel like you're dreaming, because it couldn't possibly be true that somebody so amazing could even spare you a glance, let alone lofve you back. That's love, Siri. That's love, not heartache."

Sirius stared into Remus' earnest face, breath caught in his throat.

"Do you mean all of that?"

Remus just stared back and pressed his lips gently to Sirius' in response, and it spoke so much more than the words Remus just shared.


	3. 3

"_Dark hair for catching the wind…"_

"Moony, please? _Pretty pretty please?_"

Remus sighed. "Fine. But if I get sick you're the one taking care of me." He paused. "_And_ buy me lots of chocolate!"

"_Yay!_" Sirius placed a big smooch on the other's cheek.

Hours later, Remus couldn't help but be glad Sirius had convinced him to come out as he watched his hyperactive friend bounce about, dark hair catching the cold, November wind.

Even if he _was_ sniffling a bit already.

Ah, well. At least Sirius will nurse him back to health. _And_ buy him chocolate.

Yes, Remus was very glad indeed.


	4. 4

"_Kiss, while your lips are still red, while he's still silent…"_

Remus padded out of his bed, silent in fear of discovery. He walked over to Sirius' bunk, peering into the curtains.

Sirius was in a massive heap of tangled, sweaty limbs with someone else.

"Can I…" He looked questioningly at the awake, scrawny boy lying atop of a slumbering Sirius. The boy nodded.

"Remus leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Sirius' still flushed ones, ignoring the pang in his chest and the little voice telling him that _it wasn't me_ who caused those beautiful lips to redden. He pulled away just as gently before turning around to pad back to his own bed.

"He loves you, you know." The boy had sad, knowing eyes. Remus just shook his head.

"Sirius is… he's too, too _everything_ for someone as tainted as me."

Not a single soul saw Sirius open his blurry eyes in grim determination.


	5. 5

"_Drown into eyes while they're still blind…"_

"He's going to find out eventually, you know."

"I know, James. But while he's still blind to it," _and being bloody stupid at it too, _Sirius thought. "Can't I indulge myself? Just a little bit?"

James just sighed and turned back to his latest prank.


	6. 6

"_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn…"_

Nobody would suspect them. They gave nothing away during the day, Sirius flirting with his many girlfriends, Remus with his head always buried in some book. But nobody knew. They were careful. They had to be careful. They knew nobody would approve of it, save for maybe the other Maurauders and Lily. So they pretended while everyone could see them, hear them, sense them, _suspect_ them.

And only during the darkest hours of the night would they permit themselves to give in to the growing urges.


	7. 7

"_First day of love never comes back…"_

It had hurt. Bloody hell, it had hurt. But he loved it because it was his first and there was only one first time and Sirius was the one to make it hurt. And he knows that with time it'll hurt less and less. So he tucked away the memory of the delicious pain into the back of his mind, never to be forgotten.


	8. 8

"_A passionate hour's never a wasted one…"_

"_Fuck!_ We wasted an hour doing that!"

"Rem, calm down. Admit it, you loved it."

"But, we wasted an hour! I could've been studying for NEWTS, which is _next week_, mind you!"

Sirius regarded his Remus with an amused expression. "You know what they say, Moony? A passionate hour's never a wasted one. Surely you've heard of it?"

Remus huffed. Yes, our beloved Remus _huffed._ "Fine." He muttered. "But you're helping me study. And when I say studying," he narrowed his eyes at Sirius when he smirked, "I mean studying for our _exams_, not various male organs."

"You're not fun, Rem." Sirius pouted. Remus sighed and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry." He pulled Sirius into a hug. "It's just, exams are important to me." He mumbled the last bit against Sirius' collarbone in a small voice.

Sirius melted. Pressed a tender kiss against Remus' mussed-up hair. "It's okay, love. I understand."

Remus pulled him closer. "Thank you, Padfoot." He paused. "And I have to admit, I _did_ love it."


End file.
